


i belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

by woolysweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, I don't know how these tags work but I'm using it anyway, I'm sorry oops bye, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Non AU, Oneshot, help me how do i tag this oneshot, i don't know shit comment if you have a suggestion, or drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolysweater/pseuds/woolysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, it's not okay! It's sick and unfair." Louis wailed, irritation clear in his voice. "Especially for you." he added.</p><p>"But we have no other choice. You know that."</p><p>"Can you stop being nice and let me apologize for a bit?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. He knew he can reason out with Louis after he was done with his speech.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Louis and Harry talk about their relationship before going to bed. (Non AU inspired by the song Ho Hey by The Lumineers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first time i've written a louis/harry oneshot ever so go easy on me, please. i was listening to ho hey by the lumineers and i couldn't get this prompt off my head i just had to write it down. it's not the best, but thanks for reading anyways!

"Harry!" Louis called from the room. "Harryyyyyyyyy!"

"Hold on, Lou, m'brushing my teef," Harry answered.

It was a lovely Thursday night, and they were at home- enjoying the last few days of break, away from the flashing cameras, away from the fans, away from the judgmental eyes of the people, and away from the lies.

Harry put down his toothbrush and wiped his face clean. He smiled to himself in the mirror, simply because he was happy. Nothing bad about that, right? He strutted off to the next room before closing the door.

Louis was sitting up on the bed, arms crossed across his chest. Harry chuckled as he climbed on the bed and sat next to Louis. He flashed him a smile but he just scowled at him. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he looked at his boyfriend's scowling face. "Hi." he murmured.

"About time, you big oaf." Louis scoffed playfully. "I was about to die, it was getting too cold."

"Right." Harry rolled his eyes but put his arms around Louis nonetheless. "You just want to cuddle with me."

"Maybe that is what I wanted.." he mumbled putting his arm on top of Harry's torso. He nuzzled Harry's neck with his nose and sighed contentedly.

"Love you, Lou." Harry whispered as he was playing with Louis' hair.

"I know." Louis replied and Harry could feel Louis' smile on his neck. "Love you too."

The phrases came out of their mouth effortlessly, not because it was exchanged numerous times, but because it seemed right. It was almost like reflex, except it wasn't. No, regardless of the number of times they reminded each other of how they feel, it never sounded empty. It was never an over used word, it was never used as something to fill in awkward silences, if any, and it sure as hell never lost its meaning, its sincerity. It sounded so right. It sounded so comforting and it sounded like home.

They were quiet for a moment, savouring each other's company. The silence never bothered them, they just laid on the bed in each other's arms, Harry playing with Louis' hair and Louis planting small kisses on Harry's neck.

"Harry?" Louis said, breaking the silence.

Harry tried glancing at Louis' face but he was hiding his face on his neck. "Yes, babe?"

"M'sorry.." he mumbled. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he pulled back.

"What? What are you saying sorry for? Did you forget to buy us milk again?" Harry said, which earned him a swat on the arm and a _"You twat."_ from Louis. Harry laughed quietly and said, "No, really, what's wrong?"

"For, y'know, this." Louis mumbled again. "All of this. It sucks."

"I don't mind, babe." Harry replied as he ran his hands through Louis' hair. He didn't need to ask Louis about what he was referring to, he already knows as they've had this conversation countless of times in the past. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! It's sick and unfair." Louis wailed, irritation clear in his voice. "Especially for you." he added.

"But we have no other choice. You know that."

"Can you stop being nice and let me apologize for a bit?"

Harry shrugged. He knew he can reason out with Louis after he was done with his speech.

"I'm sorry," Louis sighed "I'm sorry I can't talk to you too much in public, I'm sorry I can't check if you're okay everytime you get hit by things on stage, I'm sorry we can't sit together, I'm sorry I have to hold someone else's hand, I'm sorry I can't hold your hand." 

"I'm sorry that this is so hard, especially for you, when you've been objectififed by the media countless of times. But they don't know you, they don't know _my_ Harry." Louis planted a quick kiss on Harry's forehead before he continues, "I'm sorry I can't defend you properly, Harry. I'm sorry I can't tell them how great of a boyfriend you are. How you always cook my breakfast and how you take care of me when I'm sick. I wish I could tell them, baby, but I can't and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I can't tell them how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. I'm sorry we're being forced to do things we don't even want to do. I'm sorry this is hard and unfair. I'm sorry for this, Harry. And I wish I could tell you that I'm 100 percent sorry for everything, but I'm not. Because I'm a selfish prick."

Louis took another deep breath before opening his mouth, "I really am sorry for all those things. But I'm not sorry for this, for you. Here I am, holding hands with another girl, trying to kiss another girl while you watch our fans go wild about that. I wish they could _see_. " 

His voice broke at the end and Harry knows he was crying. Harry hated it when Louis cries, he felt helpless and he would do anything in the world just to make him stop, just to see the smile on Louis' face.

"I wish they could see how much I love you, Harry. I'm sorry, I know this is hard but you're- you're still here. You could walk away anytime you want, I'm not gonna blame you, but you're still here, comforting a pathetic 22 year old of a mess, whining about his love for his boyfriend."

"Shh, hey." Harry kissed Louis as it was the only way he knew to silence him. The kiss was slow and soft, Harry trying to kiss away all the pain that Louis was feeling. The kiss was everything magical in the world as they tried to pour all their emotions and love into that one kiss. It was like they were kissing for the first time and it felt wonderful.

"I'm pretty sure a decent amount of our fans know how much you love me." Harry smiled as he wiped Louis' face free from tears.

"You've been around Tumblr and Twitter again, haven't you?"

"Maybe.."

Louis chuckled and said, "I'm really sorry, though, Harry. Really."

"Stop apologizing. I wouldn't want it any other way, except maybe, you know, I'd like to hold your hand in public too. But it's okay, I can take it. I'm a big boy! It's all gonna be worth it, we can do anything as long as we're together, yeah?"

"You are so cheesy." Louis teased him fondly, poking his cheek.

"Mm, says the man who just recited a whole paragraph from The Lonely Heart's Club."

"Oh, shut up"

"You love me."

"I do."

"I know."

"I love you, though."

"I love you too."

Harry smiled down at Louis and he smiled back. He would never get used to the feeling he gets when he sees those beautiful blue eyes light up, the side of his eyes crinkling. 

"Time to sleep now, Lou." Harry whispered as he pulled him into a hug.

"What? No sex tonight?" Louis asked, looking up to Harry's eyes.

"Jesus Christ. Not tonight, you horny bastard, are you trying to injure me or something?" Harry paused. "Tomorrow maybe. First thing."

"Ah, you love waking up to blowjobs, a man after my own heart." 

"Shut up, Lou."

Louis hummed and Harry closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around Louis' body. Louis decided to speak again after a few minutes,

"Can we get a cat or a dog?"

"Louis." Harry said and Louis huffed a silent, _"Fine."_ as he placed his head on Harry's chest, mumbling a quiet _"Night baby, love you."_

Harry opened his eyes and he saw Louis slowly drifting off to sleep, his hands playing with Louis' hair. Louis let it grow longer than the usual but it was still nowhere near long as Harry's, of course. 

As he watched Louis sleep on his chest, Harry decided Louis was the most beautiful thing in the world. Sometimes it overwhelms him when he thinks of how much he loves Louis. The mere mention of his name would make Harry smile, it was ridiculous. He felt like a lovesick school boy. Louis looked so peaceful, it was a scene Harry enjoyed watching. And of course, Harry picked this moment to start singing to Louis.

 _"I've been trying to do it right,"_ Harry started to sing softly, _"I've been living a lonely life."_

_"I've been sleeping here instead. I've been sleeping in my bed…. sleeping in my bed"_

Harry moved closer so his lips were almost touching Louis' ear before he continued to sing, this time he let his emotions flow freely in his voice _"I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on twitter if you want! @leedspayno


End file.
